A jamais et pour toujours
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: OS. Courte histoire. Aucun résumé nécessaire... Je suis désolée...


Après une relecture rapide du dossier qu'il avait à traiter, Mike soupira et le referma, se levant pour rejoindre son lit. Malgré la nuit bien entamée, il sourit à l'image qui lui faisait face : sa femme, nue mais drapée dans les couvertures, dormant paisiblement sur le ventre. _Elle est si belle_, pensa-t-il. Il pourrait passer des heures entières à la regarder, ne serait-ce pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il leur en avait fallu du temps pour admettre leur mutuelle attraction et la profondeur de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais depuis un peu plus de deux ans ils étaient enfin en couple et surtout mariés depuis quelques mois. Leur précipitation à s'engager contrastait avec le temps qu'il leur avait fallu avant d'oser s'avouer leurs sentiments mais peu importait ils étaient sur un nuage et personne au monde n'aurait pu les y déloger.

« Enfin ! » se dit intérieurement Connie lorsqu'elle sentit son mari la rejoindre dans leur lit. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant et avait constaté l'absence de son mari à ses côtés. Se lever en pleine nuit pour relire les affaires en cours était une habitude que Mike avait encore du mal à abandonner. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient réussi, non sans difficultés, à cacher leur histoire à Jack et aux détectives avec qui ils travaillaient régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs de la solidité de leur couple et que leur relation n'entravait en rien leur collaboration professionnelle. Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient déjà fiancés lorsqu'ils l'annoncèrent à leurs amis, étonnés (sauf Jack) mais tellement heureux pour eux.

Il savait qu'elle était réveillée au léger sourire qu'il avait vu se dessiner sur son doux visage lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans leur lit. Il déposa de doux baisers le long d'un chemin imaginaire qui allait de son épaule droite à sa nuque et sentit le désir monter en elle.

\- Tu es impossible Michael Cutter…

\- Je n'en ai pas assez de toi…

Mais depuis quelques temps, Connie se sentait différente. Un test de grossesse n'avait fait que confirmer son intuition : elle était enceinte ! Elle cherchait désormais le bon moment pour l'annoncer à son mari.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mike et Connie se rendirent au domicile de James Tobin, témoin clé dans leur affaire en cours afin d'éclaircir quelques détails qui leur paraissaient contradictoires dans son témoignage. Se sentant pris au piège par les questions des deux procureurs, il avait alors paniqué et s'était saisi de son arme…

Un coup de feu retentit avant que James Tobin ne prenne la fuite. Connie constata que son mari se tenait les côtes et qu'une grande tâche rouge commençait à se former sur sa chemise blanche. Mike s'écroula.

\- Connie… _souffla-t-il._

\- Tiens bon, Mike !

Connie compressa la blessure de Mike, mais n'arrivait pas à calmer l'hémorragie. Mike savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir encore bien longtemps comme cela…

\- Tu vois Connie, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne jamais entrer dans la police : je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de bêtises !

\- Tais-toi idiot, garde tes forces, _lui répondit-elle dans un sourire._

\- Je suis désolé, Connie. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… _soupira Mike._

Connie, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Connie, promets-moi…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Connie implora son mari :

\- Mike, non… Ne me laisse pas, pas toi. Pas maintenant…

\- Consuela, s'il te plaît…

Il ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom entier, seulement quand il avait des choses sérieuses à lui dire, comme lorsqu'il l'avait demandé de l'épouser ou dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Elle le laissa terminer.

\- Consuela, jamais je ne me suis senti si bien, si près du bonheur complet. Tout commence et finit par toi. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après toi. Tu es mon obsession. Tes yeux, tes gestes, ton rire, ton odeur, tout ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis rien sans toi. Connie, regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit tristement. Il poursuivit.

\- Dis à mon enfant, à notre enfant, que je l'aime. Dis-lui combien je t'ai aimé, combien je t'aime…

\- Tu lui diras toi-même Michael ! Il est hors de question que je lui dise cela. Les gars vont arriver, tiens le coup, je t'en supplie… _implora Connie._

\- Embrasse-moi…

Connie s'exécuta, gravant dans sa mémoire le goût de son mari.

\- Connie, je t'aime de toute la force de mon âme, de mon cœur. Te voir heureuse est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux…

\- Jamais je ne pourrai être heureuse si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, à nos côtés, _coupa une nouvelle fois Connie_.

\- Tu es forte Connie, bien plus que moi. Promets-moi de refaire ta vie.

\- Ne me demande pas ça… _supplia Connie, effondrée et impuissante._

\- Aie confiance en moi, en notre amour. Sois heureuse pour notre enfant, lui aussi mérite d'être heureux. Promets-le moi Consuela.

\- Je te le promets Michael. Je t'aime, à jamais et pour toujours…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle regardait son fils, Connie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir Mike. Il lui ressemblait tant avec ses grands yeux bleus espiègles, son regard qui vous subjugue, ses fossettes lorsqu'il sourit, sa joie de vivre et son impatience de tout découvrir.

Après la mort de son mari, elle s'était effondrée. Les derniers mois de sa grossesse avaient été très éprouvants. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, si elle allait garder cet enfant, qui lui rappellerait sans cesse son époux. « Ce sera un garçon » lui avait-on annoncé quelques semaines seulement après ce jour tragique. Mais Connie avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de le garder.

La naissance de son fils ne la sortit pas de sa dépression alors elle se noya dans son travail, laissant bien souvent à son mère le soin de s'occuper d'Axel, au grand désespoir de Jack. Ses amis et collègues assistaient, impuissants, à son effondrement.

Pourtant, elle reprit peu à peu le dessus. Elle le devait, pour elle, pour son fils et pour Mike, pour la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

* * *

Axel venait d'avoir un an lorsque Connie put enfin assumer son rôle de mère. Elle n'hésitait désormais plus à passer moins de temps au bureau pour élever son fils. Elle faisait avec lui ce que sa mère et elle faisaient lorsqu'elle était enfant, des choses simples, juste partager des instants de complicité. Grâce à lui, elle retrouvait peu à peu le goût de vivre.

Souvent elle lui parlait de Mike, elle lui racontait les bêtises qu'il faisait et combien il l'énervait parfois. Axel l'écoutait alors, les yeux brillants.

Elle avait attendu sept ans, lui laissant le temps de grandir, de profiter de son innocence, avant de décider de l'amener avec elle au cimetière. Et ce jour était un jour parfait pour cela : le printemps annonçait l'arrivée des beaux jours et avec lui la renaissance de la vie, de sa vie.

Elle repensa une nouvelle fois à la promesse qu'elle avait dû faire à Mike, celle de refaire sa vie, de vivre heureuse malgré le mal de l'absence qui restera.

Ses amis, Jack en tête, l'avaient incité à sortir, à retrouver une vie sociale mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais depuis quelques temps elle se surprenait à penser au charmant professeur d'Axel, qu'elle avait pu croiser à quelques réunions. Elle serra sur son cœur le collier où son alliance trônait et, regardant son fils jouer, se dit en souriant :

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas…


End file.
